tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
C-5 Matter Transportation Portal
The C-5 Matter Transportation Portal is a transdimensional gateway, the first of its kind in the known world, originally created by unnamed scientists back in the 1920s (possibly as a weapon), it was modified by Dr. Ivan Idea for teleportation. The portal works by condensing organic matter into informational data which can travel instantaneously through space through the informational data ether and recombine itself into matter in any open space area relayed to the device using specifically entered coordinates. __TOC__ History The original C-5 was an unnamed device invented between World War I and II, and was kept largely hidden from ACME records. All that existed were old schematics and hand-written instructions.When Carmen stole ACME Tower I, the theft exposed a hidden bunker where a physical version of this "Original C-5" was rediscovered. The hidden bunker will be refurbished into ACME's new Technology Labs . Also see Bunker Boys. A device similar to the C-5 actually did exist in the mid 90s that attempted to teleport agents to airports and international dispatch locations via modem and fax technology. This was ultimately proven to be ineffective, however, as agents were continually delayed by busy phone lines, and at times even arrived in their locations with altered skin and hair pigmentation, as a result of the device being "low on toner." For a period in the late 90s, early 2000s, the ACME Detective Agency found itself in a "transportation race" against its rival organization, VILE, to find increasingly fast ways to travel through the globe. VILE's leader, Carmen Sandiego, had already proven that she was capable of using conventional transportation to travel from Nashville to Norway at the same rate a person usually takes to go to the supermarket. ACME became desperate to keep up, turning away from the use of standard travel methods to, as Chief Leviticas Figg once put it, "Something a little more Jules Verne." Modern C-5 The mordern C-5 portal came about in 2007 when a young engineering wondermind named Dr. Ivan Idea was recruited into ACME, Dr. Idea's plans for the portal being a primary reason for ACME's interest in him. Dr. Idea revolutionized the concept by introducing the possibility of translating organic matter into informational data, something which, thanks to the popularity of modern telecommunications, was now as abundant as the atmosphere. The first attempted transportation,from ACME headquarters in San Francisco to St. Gallen, Switzerland. The test subject was a white persian cat named 'Carmine.' The transport went off without a hitch in July 22, 2007, to a live audience during the International Criminologists Expo. However, celebrations were brief as seconds after the test, Carmen arrived at the transport site and stole Carmine. To this day, Carmine has never been recovered and is believed to still be in Carmen's posession. Since then the C-5 has become the default mode of transportation of ACME, frequently bringing agents mere feet away from Carmen in many circumstances. However, the technology, even in it's most modern state has not been foolproof, with many reported 'malfunctions' causing agents to appear either in the wrong location, or miles from their intended coordinates. Very little of the technology has been improved since its creation due to the fact Dr. Ivan Idea has left ACME following a scandal involving the creation of ACME Crime-Net. Original C-5 Prototype The Original C-5 prototype was an unnamed device found in the hidden bunker under ACME Tower I. During the first Bunker Boys expedition, Agent Nevon Blair discovered that the the Discharge Excited Catalytic Oxygen Iodine Laser (DECOIL) module was missing from the prototype. The DECOIL is a laser that triggers the C-5 as a teleportation device, often referred to as the 'ammunition' that is fired out of the machine. It is believed that this was stolen by Alfie N. Barber. Weaponized C-5 Little is known about the Weaponized C-5 that is currently being used by Alfie N. Barber and The Hostiles. It is believed that the machine uses the DECOIL component of the Original C-5 Prototype as well as a flawless diamond. The result is an extremely accurate and powerful weapon that can create an non-themral shockwave. The Weaponized C-5 was first used to attack Nob Hill Tower, where ACME's Director of Operations Chase Devineaux lived. Eyewitnesses report that the light caused is very similar to the current C-5 Matter Transportation Portal. The event was described by Gudrun Nygard as "...a bright flash, like the sun had exploded; the sound was like an active audio cable being plugged into a live sound amplifier, screeching and popping with terrible ferocity." Notes and references Category:Story Category:Content Category:ACME